We Are
by julybyunee
Summary: Baekhyun tinggal bersama 3 sahabat mesumnya, dan Chanyeol cemburu. "Cinta itu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan jadi jangan ada cinta diantara persahabatan kita oke" ChanBaek/BaekYeol (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

We Are

.

.

.

PROLOG

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Chen

Kai

Etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor

Summary : "Cinta itu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan jadi jangan ada cinta diantara persahabatan kita oke"

Sorry for Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar hyung" Baekhyun bangkit dari tidur nya dan menatap ketiga sahabat nya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing.

"Turun lah dan minta taeyeon noona membelikan mu makanan" sahut sehun, si manusia albino

"Kau fikir Taeyeon noona itu pembantu apa"

"Bukan pembantu sih, tapi terlihat seperti pembantu" Kai yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut buka suara, dan tertawa bersama chen.

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang membelikan ku makanan? Lagipula kalian kan masih ada hutang denganku"

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak melupakan saja hutang kami padamu?"

"Jangan seenaknya Chen" Ucap Baekhyun

"Kita sudah lama bersahabat baek, jadi berikan kami toleransi" Chen menaik turun kan alisnya, membuat baekhyun sedikit merinding(?)

"Aku sudah mengizinkan kalian untuk tinggal dirumahku, membiarkan kalian tidur dikamar ku, terkadang memakai uang bulanan ku, makan gratis yang disiapkan taeyeon noona, dan bahkan aku mengizinkan kalian untuk mendekati sepupuku terkecuali sehun"

Kai dan Chen hanya nyengir tidak jelas, baekhyun mulai jengah. Ayolah, dia sudah lapar dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu kakak nya yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya.

"Hyung belikan aku makanan"

"Beli sendiri"

"Aku lelah baek"

"Aku sakit perut"

Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar nya.

"Cepat belikan aku makanan atau aku akan berteriak" Sehun, kai dan chen berpandang pandangan seraya menyeritkan dahi, untuk apa dia berteriak?

"NOONA TOLONG AKU, MEREKA INGIN MEMPERKOSA KU AAAA"

Sehun, kai dan chen membulatkan mata mereka dan dengan cepat membekap mulut baekhyun. Bukan apa apa, mereka hanya takut diusir dari rumah baekhyun karna telah berani macam macam dengan baekhyun.

"Baiklah kami akan belikan makanan untukmu" Kata sehun, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Belikan 3 makanan yang berbeda ya, dan juga ice cream."

"Es krim? Es krim ditoko sebelah sedang kosong baek, kami harus pergi ketoko chanyeol kalau ingin membeli ice cream dan itu sangat jauh baek" _'Bilang saja kau tidak ingin membeli ice cream untuk ku chen'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Ini juga sudah malam baek, jangan makan ice cream" kai mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan sehun.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membeli ice cream dan kalian yang membeli makanan"

"Kau yakin baek? Toko chanyeol itu cukup jauh dari rumah mu"ucap sehun.

Sehun sedikit heran dengan baekhyun yang sekarang, baekhyun mulai tidak menghiraukan apa pun rintangan yang akan dia hadapi demi menemui chanyeol. Bahkan dia pernah terjatuh dari tangga sekolah demi mengejar chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita, mungkin karna baekhyun menyukai chanyeol kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu minimarket terbuka dan muncul lah seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan hoddie kebesaran milik sehun. Baekhyun menatap kearah penjaga kasir yang sering baekhyun panggil 'sayangku' atau 'cintaku' dan yang lebih parah 'masa depan ku'

"Hai sayang" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya kepada sang penjaga kasir,yang ditatap hanya menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini baek? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan jangan coba coba untuk membeli es krim. Kau bisa sakit karna selalu makan es krim tiap malam"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendekat kearah chanyeol, si penjaga kasir.

"Kau khawatir dengan kesehatan ku ya? Manis nya" Chanyeol memutar kedua mata nya, harusnya dia tadi tidak peduli saja dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol pergi kerah kulkas es krim dan mengambil beberapa es krim yang dia yakini adalah es krim kesukaan baekhyun.

"Pulanglah, kau tidak usah bayar. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu." Chanyeol menyerahkan kantong plastik penuh es krim kepada baekhyun.

"Kau yakin? Terakhir kali aku kesini kau juga memberikan ku es krim secara Cuma Cuma, apa kau tidak takut dimarahi ibumu?"

"Tidak jika aku menyebutkan namamu" Baekhyun memegang kantong plastik nya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Haruskan aku memberikanmu kecupan terima kasih?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun sekilas lalu mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam dan sekarang sudah sangat dingin"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia baru bertemu dengan chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu dan chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

"Jangan mengusirku lagi"

"Aku tidak mengusirmu"

"Kau mengusirku dan ini bukan pertama kalinya"

"Aku khawatir dengan kesehatan mu baek"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kau khawatir dengan ku, apa kau menyukai ku?"

Chanyeol bingung untuk menjawab apa, ini yag chanyeol hidari selama ini. Baekhyun memang terang terangan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai chanyeol, bahkan kedua orang tua chanyeol pun sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak masalah dengan hal ini.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini baek, pulanglah nanti kau sakit"  
Baekhyun mendesah kasar, dia juga butuh kepastian dari chanyeol. Chanyeol sering memberinya perhatian lebih, dan menjadikan baekhyun mengharapkan status yang lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan baekhyun, karna baekhyun mendadak diam dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah.

"Aku pulang" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan tidak bersemangat, Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah nya.

Hilang sudah selera baekhyun untuk makan, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan makanan yang dibawa sehun, kai dan chen untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

Tbc/End?


	2. Chapter 2

We Are

Chapter 1

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Chen

Kai

Etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor

Summary : "Cinta itu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan jadi jangan ada cinta diantara persahabatan kita oke"

Sorry For Typo ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan, Yak dimana buku matematika ku!"

"Jangan berteriak hitam"

"Cadel kau meminjam nya kan kemarin, dimana sekarang astaga"

"Kemarin aku meletakkan nya di atas meja baekhyun"

Kai sibuk mencari buku matematika nya yang entah dimana, keadaan kamar mereka saat ini benar benar hancur. 'berdoalah semoga taeyeon noona tidak masuk ke kamar' batin sehun dan chen.

Pintu terbuka menandakan ada orang yang membukanya, sehun dan chen melihat kearah pintu dan menyerit kan dahi. Tidak ada yang masuk tapi pintu nya terbuka, Sehun dan chen mengarahkan pandangan mereka agak merendah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan baek?" Tanya sehun seraya melihat baekhyun yang sedang merangkak mencari sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau lihat puppy dan poddle tidak?"

"Tidak, bukan kah puppy dan poddle ada dikandang nya?" jawab sehun

"Tidak ada hyung"

"F**k B*tch! dimana buku ku" Baekhyun, sehun dan chen langsung memandang kearah kai yang tengah mengacak acak rambutnya, umpatan kai benar benar mengagumkan. Sangat nyaring pula, bagaimana kalau taeyeon mendengarnya. Taeyeon sangat melarang orang orang dirumah ini untuk berkata kasar.

"SIAPA YANG MENGUMPAT TADI! KALIAN SEMUA TURUN KEBAWAH SEKARANG DAN PERGI SEKOLAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG KALIAN SEMUA AGAR TINGGAL DIJALANAN!" Teriak taeyeon dari bawah.

Keempat namja itu langsung mengambil tas dan keluar rumah dengan tergesah gesah. Kai tidak peduli lagi dengan buku matematikanya dan baekhyun tidak melanjutkan mencari "puppy"nya yang keluar dari kandang tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gila, Guru matematika yang baru itu benar benar disiplin dengan tugas. Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas saja langsung dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi dasar sialan"

Sejak mereka berada dikantin. selama 15 menit yg lalu, kai tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang guru matematika nya. Ya hanya guru matematika kai, karna mereka berempat berbeda kelas.

"Aku rasa hukuman itu pantas untuk mu" -Chen

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tidak mengerjakan tugas hyung" –Baekhyun

"Padahal menurutku tugas yang diberikan tidak terlalu sulit" -Sehun

Kai menghela nafas berat

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, buku ku hilang dan guru itu tetap tidak percaya"

"Kalau aku jadi guru, aku juga tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan mu kai" ucap Chen santai

"Ambil positif nya saja, lagipula dengan begitu kau jadi terkenal kan hyung?" sahut baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kai? Siswa yang terkenal karna terlalu sering tidak mengerjakan tugas dan akhirnya dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi" Sehun tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Kai mendengus kesal

"Bicara soal kamar mandi, tadi aku mendengar seseorang sedang beronani dan mendesahkan nama mu baek. Sepertinya itu suara chanyeol"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, chanyeol tidak mungkin beronani disekolah" Ucap Sehun lalu memukul kepala kai dengan sendok ditangan nya.

"Aku serius, tidak mungkin aku bicara sembarangan tentang chanyeol. Dan lagi, dia benar-benar menyebutkan nama **Byun Baekhyun** "

Kai menekan pengucapan nama baekhyun dikalimatnya sambil mengusap kepala nya yang sakit akibat sehun, baekhyun yang mendengar pembicaran mereka sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei baek, ada apa dengan wajah mu? Kenapa memerah?" Ucapan chen mengejutkan baekhyun

"Benarkah?"

"Pasti karna sehun dan kai menyebut nama chanyeol sedari tadi" Chen menggoda baekhyun yang duduk disamping nya

"Kau menyukai chanyeol ya"?" Tanya kai

"Tidak" sangkal baekhyun

"Jangan bohong baek, jujur saja pada kami" ucap chen kembali menggoda baekhyun

"Sudah lah tidak usah dibahas" Pipi baekhyun sudah memerah karna godaan dari chen. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya tertawa melihat baekhyun. Sepertinya baekhyun harus menanyakan ini kepada chanyeol nanti.

.

Drrtt drrtt

Handphone baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan segera membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

 _'_ _Poodle mu mati baek, aku menemukannya di bawah tumpukan buku yang berserakan di kamarmu. Aku sudah menguburnya, aku turut berduka cita dan aku telah menemukan puppy dengan luka ringan di kaki nya karna tertimpa kotak pensil. Aku membawa nya ke dokter jadi jangan khawatir._

 _Taeyeon cute sekali (ini nomor baru ku, simpan ya pendek)'_

 _._

"TIDAAAKKK poodle ku mati tidak!" Baekhyun menghantupkan kepalanya di meja kantin dan menangis, ketiga sahabatnya hanya terdiam.

"Kami turut berduka cita baek" Kata Chen dan kai seraya menundukkan kepala nya.

"Kami akan datang kepemakaman nya baek" Sahut sehun lalu menepuk pundak baekhyun

"Ya, Terima kasih"

Baekhyun medongakkan kepalanya, matanya berair habis menangis. Orang orang yang berada di samping meja mereka hanya memandangi keempat orang itu dengan aneh, ini hanya binatang peliharaan milik baekhyun yang mati. Dan mereka bersikap seakan akan saudara mereka yang pergi untuk selamanya.

"Tapi ini semua terjadi karna kau kai hyung" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya kearah kai, dan kai tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat 4 orang namja tengah berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Apa kalian ingin cepat cepat angkat kaki dari rumah ini? Harusnya kalian menjaga ucapan kalian disini"

Seorang wanita didepan mereka duduk di atas kursi dan memasang wajah angkuh.

"Noona mengatakan itu untuk ku juga?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya

"Tidak, hanya mereka" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Noona, hanya kai yang melakukan kesalahan, kenapa harus aku dan sehun yang dilibatkan" Chen angkat bicara

"Karna kalian datang kerumah ini bertiga, kau, sehun dan kai jadi kalian harus setia kawan"

Taeyeon menunjuk mereka satu persatu kecuali baekhyun, taeyeon mengeluarkan seringainya yang cukup mengerikan.

"Apa kalian masih mau tinggal disini?" Chen, sehun dan kai mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kalian bertiga harus menjadi tukang bersih bersih dirumah ini, karna bibi kim sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi"

Taeyeon kembali menunjuk mereka dan yg ditunjuk hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan pasrah. Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Tapi untuk malam ini, sepertinya kalian tidak bisa tidur dirumah ini. Karna aku akan mengadakan pesta bersama teman teman ku, kalian bisa menginap di rumah teman kalian kan"

"Ayolah noona, kami tidak punya banyak teman, kami juga belum makan. Ini sudah sore noona, mana sempat kami mencari tempat menginap " Protes kai yang diangguki oleh chen dan sehun.

"Salah kalian sendiri tidak mau bergaul dengan banyak orang, aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus tidur di tempat lain dan bawa baekhyun bersama kalian"

"Kenapa aku? Aku mau dirumah saja" protes baekhyun

"Setia kawan baek" ucap chen, sehun dan kai bersamaan

"Tapi kami menginap dimana, aku lelah ingin tidur dirumah saja dan juga aku masih berduka dengan kematian poddle ku"

"Berhenti mengeluh byun baekhyun dan bukankah kalian bisa menginap di rumah chanyeol."

"Tapi kami tidak akrab dengan chanyeol, dia hanya akrab dengan baekhyun" - Sehun

"Dia juga terlihat menyebalkan" - Kai

"Dan dia selalu menempel dengan baekhyun lalu mengabaikan kami" – Chen

Baekhyun menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tajam dan seakan akan berbicara melalui tatapannya _'kalian yang tidak mau berdekatan dengan chanyeol'_

"Aish sudahlah, terserah kalian mau menginap dimana. Aku tidak peduli, aku akan kekamar. Dan aku ingin saat aku sudah keluar dari kamar, kalian telah pergi"

Taeyeon berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan 4 namja yang menatapnya kesal.

"Jahat" -Chen

"Tidak berperasaan" –Sehun

"Pantas tidak punya pacar, noona terlalu kejam dan mengerikan" –Baekhyun

"Semoga taeyeon noona tidak menjadi perawan tua" -Kai

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Keempat namja yang tidak bersalah itu langsung berlari keluar rumah dengan ketakutan.

.

.

.

Keempat namja tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket milik keluarga chanyeol, mereka terlihat lemas. Bagaimana tidak lemas, mereka pulang dari sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karna ketinggalan bus dan bergantian menggendong baekhyun yang mengaku lelah. Dasar baekhyun manja!

.

Mereka telah sampai di minimarket chanyeol dan langsung masuk, dan tentunya baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk.

Chanyeol yang menyadari keberadaan baekhyun lantas memicingkan matanya, baekhyun terlihat benar benar tidak bersemangat.

"Baek kau kenapa?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang berada di sudut kanan minimarket dengan beberapa minuman kaleng ditangan nya. Dan tentu saja meninggalkan sahabatnya yg masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol, peluk aku" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangan nya, chanyeol meletakkan minuman kaleng itu dan dengan senang hati memeluk baekhyun. Menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang orang yang menatap mereka.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala baekhyun, _'ah kaki ku lemas'_ batin baekhyun.

"Kata taeyeon noona, poodle ku mati"

"Kau kan masih punya puppy dan papillon" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menciumi puncak kepala baekhyun, _'serius, kaki ku seperti jelly. Aku siap jatuh'_

"Tapi poodle ku itu yg paling menggemaskan chan"

"Baek, puppy dan papillon juga menggemaskan. Bahkan, kau juga sama menggemaskan nya" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan baekhyun langsung menunduk dengan wajah yg sudah memerah. Chanyeol menarik dagu baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun.

"Dan lagipula, poodle itu hanya seekor hamster. Kau juga jarang bermain bersama hamster yang kau namai dengan jenis anjing itu"

"Itu karna mereka terlalu kecil, aku tidak tega membawa mereka keluar kandang. Kalau kaki nya patah saat aku mengambilnya bagaimana? Kasihan chan" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk baekhyun kembali.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan ke kulkas lalu mengambil sekaleng minuman.

"Untuk yang ini, haruskan aku bayar?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat kaleng minumanya kearah chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan membayar nya untuk mu" Mereka saling melemparkan senyum selama 2 menit dan tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri ditengah tengah mereka dan sedang melongo.

'Hyung hyung ini kenapa?' batin anak itu.

"Hei anak kecil, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Pergilah" Ucap Sehun yang baru datang dengan 2 namja lain dibelakang nya.

Kai yang melihat baekhyun memegang kaleng minuman langsung merebut dan meminumnya lalu disusul oleh chen yang ikut mengambil minuman baekhyun. Jadilah mereka rebutan minuman.

"Tidak biasa nya kalian datang kesini" kata chanyeol

"To the point saja, kami ingin menginap dirumah mu" Ucapan sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam, mereka tidak dekat, hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan sekarang mereka ingin menginap dirumah chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak keberatan jika hanya baekhyun tapi sekarang ditambah dengan mereka, apa kabar kamar chanyeol nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next chapter_

 _"_ _Aku ingin tidur disamping baekhyun"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol cium aku"_

 _"_ _Apa kabar ibu mertua"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang kan, kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta karna kita sahabat"_

 _"_ _Harusnya kau berfikir lebih dewasa"_

 _"_ _Kamar mu luas sekali ya, pasti kalau bercinta bisa dimana saja"_

 _"_ _Ayo buat video porno"_

 _"_ _Dasar gila"_

Thanks yg udh review kemarin ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

We Are

Cast : Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Sehun

Chen

Kai

Etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor

Summary : "Cinta itu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan jadi jangan ada cinta diantara persahabatan kita oke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol cium aku"

"Tidak, tidur sana"

"Tidak sebelum kau mencium ku"

"Ya tuhan , menjauh dariku aku ingin tidur"

"Cium aku dulu"

"Hei Kim Jongin, kau ini kerasukan atau sedang mabuk hah" Teriak sehun dari arah sofa yang sedang menonton televisi

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan teman teman baekhyun untuk menginap lagi disini, lihat saja betapa gilanya mereka sekarang. Mulai dari sehun dan chen yang berebut makanan ringan, Kai yang nekat ingin menonton film porno di televisi besar milik chanyeol, sampai Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Ibu Mertua'

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu_

 _"Apa kabar ibu mertua" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja makan, lalu terseyum amat manis_

 _"Kabar ku baik baek, bagaimana dengan mu?" Ibu chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman pula_

 _"Aku selalu baik ibu mertua, apalagi setiap kali kesini"_

 _"Kalau begitu sering seringlah datang kemari"_

 _"Tentu saja ibu mertua"_

 _"Baek bisa kau berhenti memanggil ibu ku dengan sebutan ibu mertua?" Chanyeol muncul dari dalam kamar mandi_

 _"Memang kenapa? Ibu mertua saja tidak marah"_

 _"Chanyeol biarkan saja baekhyun memanggil ibu begitu, itu bagus malah" Ibu chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas. Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa nya pergi ke kamar_

 _"Baiklah sesuka hati ibu, Baekhyun ayo ikut aku dan lihat teman teman mu"_

 _"Ibu mertua aku ke kamar dulu" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya lalu Chanyeol menyeret baekhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat_

 _"Ah baiklah, Chanyeol jangan main kasar ya!" Goda ibu chanyeol_

 _"Ibu" Teriak chanyeol_

 _"Main yang lembut, jangan buat baekhyun kesakitan"_

 _"Ibu hentikan"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa menit sebelum nya_

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kamar mu akan sebesar ini" Ucap Chen sambil menganga lebar dan mengamati kamar chanyeol

"Yah begitulah"

"Kamar mu luas sekali ya, pasti kalau bercinta bisa dimana saja" Sehun menatap kai tajam, apa apaan ucapan nya itu. Sepertinya kai memang sangat mesum.

"Benar kai, dengan posisi apa pun pasti badan tidak terasa sakit" Kai dan chen tertawa sambil berhigh-five.

"Ehem, jadi aku, chen dan kai tidur dimana?"

"Sesuka hati kalian, kalau kalian mau tidur di ranjang ku juga tidak apa apa. Tamu adalah raja kan" Ah baiknya chanyeol, tapi tidak seperti itu juga kan.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" Baekhyun menoleh kan kepala nya kearah chanyeol yang berada di samping kiri nya.

"Aku bisa tidur disofa mungkin" Keempat namja tadi menganga tidak percaya

"Wah chanyeol memang luar biasa" ucap kai

"Kau tidak benar benar membuktikan kata kata 'tamu adalah raja kan?'"

"Aku sedang membuktikanya" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol

"Harusnya mereka yang tidur di sofa atau bukan kah dirumah ini ada kamar tamu?"

"Ibu ku bilang aku harus membiarkan kalian berada dikamar ku, supaya aku punya teman tidur"

"Aku akan menemani mu tidur" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah chanyeol

"Tidak boleh, Kau tidur bersama ku baek" Kai berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan mengapit lengan baekhyun

"Kenapa kau yang mengatur aku tidur dengan siapa" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Sudahlah kai, biarkan saja baekhyun bersama chanyeol" Ucap sehun

"Tidak boleh" kai memeluk baekhyun dan menatap tajam kearah sehun

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan" Baekhyun meronta ronta minta dilepaskan

"Tidak"

"Lepaskan atau akan ku laporkan pada taeyon noona tentang CD porno mu" Ancaman baekhyun berhasil, kai melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik kearah chanyeol

"Chanyeol, biarkan aku tidur dengan baekhyun di Ranjang mu ya" keadaan mendadak hening

"Tapi aku..."

"Ayolah Chanyeol" Jongin menunjukkan aegyeo menggelikannya kepada chanyeol dan sukses membuat siapa pun yang berada disana membutuhkan kantung muntah

"Aku ingin tidur disamping baekhyun dan tidur diranjang ku dengan baekhyun" Chanyeol menepuk pundak kai dan merangkul baekhyun lalu berjalan ke depan sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa

"Kalau kalian ingin mandi, di luar dan didalam kamar ini ada kamar mandinya. Kalau ingin makan, Kalian bisa kedapur karna disana sudah disiapkan makanan"

"Wah kau baik sekali chanyeol" -sehun

"Selain baik kau juga tampan, Pintar, diidolakan para wanita dan dicintai baekhyun" Chen terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuannya lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"Aduh mesra nya" – Kai

"Kami mengganggu pasti" - Chen

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja" – Sehun

Ketiga orang tadi pergi meninggalkan kamar chanyeol, enggan melihat kemesraan dua anak adam yang 'bersahabat' itu

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala nya di dada bidang chanyeol dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun lalu mengecupi nya

"Iya baek"

"Apa kita tidak bisa lebih dari sahabat?" Tanya baekhyun dengan hati hati

"Aku ingin, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Maafkan aku"

"tapi kenapa?"

"Aku pernah mendengar mu mengatakan ini kepada sehun **Harusnya kau berfikir lebih dewasa,kau sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri'** " Baekhyun terdiam

"Dan juga ' **Aku sudah bilang kan, kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta karna kita sahabat'** "

"Aku sahabat mu kan? Itu tanda nya kau dan aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai sahabat ku" Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan nya dengan chanyeol dan beranjak dari pangkuan chanyeol lalu beralih duduk di sebelahnya. Sedang merajuk ya?

" Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan baekhyun, membawa dagu baekhyun menghadapnya dan mencium bibir baekhyun kilat.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan persahabatan kita yang seperti ini?"

"Sedikit"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Sulit sepertinya"

"Sulit? Kenapa?"

"Aku pecemburu" Baekhyun menyeritkan dahi nya sedikit

"Lalu apa saat ini kau sedang cemburu?" Chanyeol mengangguk

"Karna apa?"

"Karna sahabat mu itu dan karna mereka tinggal bersama mu"

"Sehun, kai dan Chen hyung maksudmu?"

"Iya" Baekhyun mengusap rahang chanyeol dan menempelkan kening mereka

"Jangan cemburu dengan mereka" Baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol

"Mereka itu seperti kakak ku sendiri" Baekhyun mengecupnya lagi

"Kami tinggal bersama bukan tanpa alasan, percaya lah pada ku"

Baekhyun mencium chanyeol dengan sedikit lumatan, tidak lama. Karna chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya

"Tetap saja aku cemburu, apalagi sehun telah menyatakan perasaannya padamu"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya, dia sudah tau itu"

"Benarkah? Dari yang aku lihat sejauh ini, kau merasa nyaman bersama nya"

"Dia kakak ku chan, Tentu aku nyaman bersamanya"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya memeluk baekhyun.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, tetap lah mencintaiku seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan menjadikanmu kekasih ku, tapi bukan sekarang"

"Ayolah, kenapa lagi?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah imut baekhyun

"Aku sudah kelas 3 baek, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Kau masih bisa bersantai sejenak karna masih kelas 2 dan memikirkan masalah cinta mu ini"

"Aku lupa soal itu, maaf"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar senyuman manis, tidak lama karna Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya lalu mencium bibir baekhyun. Mereka berpangutan lembut hingga beberapa menit.

.

Sehun, Chen dan kai berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol dengan membawa beberapa snack ditangan mereka, chen mengarahkan tangan nya untuk membuka pintu kamar chanyeol, chen terdiam dan menganga lebar melihat adegan didepan matanya saat ini

"Wow"

"Baekhyun aku juga mau" Teriak kai

"Mendadak panas ya" sahut sehun

"Ini tontonan yang menarik"

"Ya aku tau kai, ini makan lah" Chen membuka salah satu bungkus snack dan memberikan nya pada kai

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya dan baekhyun mendesah kecewa

"Kalian dari mana? Bukan kah tadi kalian bilang ingin mandi?" kata chanyeol

"Hanya aku yang mandi, mereka pergi ke minimarket mu dan merampok beberapa snack" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun, mengarahkan tangan nya merangkul bahu baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat sehun dengan memasang wajah cemburu dan mendengus sebal

"Sebentar lagi ada drama nya chen"

"Ya kita tunggu saja" Chen dan kai masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dengan snack di tangan masing masing, menunggu tontonan gratis didepan mata

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disana, duduk sini" Teriak baekhyun, Kedua orang aneh tadi pun menurut dan duduk didepan baekhyun

.

Saat ini, sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk di sofa sedangkan chen dan kai duduk di bawah. Mereka menonton film bersama, sekilas terlihat mereka yang benar benar focus dengan film saat ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang focus menonton, Chen dan sehun asik rebutan makanan, kai yang terus terusan menundukkan kepala menatap layar ponsel nya dengan sedikit mendesah (Sedang menonton film BoyXBoy 18+), dan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti mengganggu chanyeol di sebelahnya

"Jangan ambil makanan ku oh sehun!'

"Hanya minta sedikit"

"Di kantong plastik itu masih banyak makanan, ya tuhan"

"Ahh aku bisa gila melihat ini, Do Kyungsoo kapan kita bisa melakukan adegan ini. Ahh Boleh tidak aku onani disini?" Chen memandang kai dengan pandangan jijik, chen menjauhkan dirinya dari kai yang sudah mulai menutupi area pribadinya dengan jaketnya.

"Onani? Ah Chanyeol, Kai bilang tadi kau beronani di kamar mandi dan mendesahkan nama ku. Itu benar?"

Chanyeol speechless, 'Ya tuhan ini memalukan' batin chanyeol

"Ti-tidak"

"Bohong, aku mendengarnya loh" sahut kai

'sialan'

"Jangan menjadikan baekhyun sebagai objek fantasi liar mu" sehun mulai tertarik pembicaraan ini ternyata

"Iya, lebih baik kau jadikan aku objek yang nyata untuk kau sentuh. Jangan hanya berfantasi"

"Wah baekhyun kau sudah mulai dewasa rupanya"

"Dewasa apanya" Chen memukul kai dengan remot tv yang dipegangnya (sejak kapan ada remot yak? :v)

"Aku memang sudah dewasa kok, aku bahkan tau gaya apa saja yang biasa digunakan orang bercinta" Sehun dan chen melongo, sebenarnya sudah seberapa jauh kai mempengaruhi baekhyun.

Oke, Chanyeol mulai terlihat risih disini. Pembicaran ini mulai mengarah kepada hal hal berbau mesum.

"Bisa tidak kita bahas yang lain saja? Aku mulai tidak nyaman, atau kita tidur saja? Ini sudah pukul 9 malam" Hoho chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan pembicaraan mesum ternyata, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil karna pembicaraan yang seperti ini biasanya akan berlanjut hingga tengah malam.

"Nanti saja aku belum mengantuk" Baekhyun berucap dan setelahnya menguap imut, belum mengantuk apanya -,-

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar baekhyun tidak mengantuk" ucap kai sambil menyeringai.

"Kalian bertiga, sehun, baekhyun dan chanyeol. Duduklah dibawah bersama ku dan chen"

"Mau ku gendong baek?" Tanya chanyeol

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau kan mengantuk, nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Chanyeol berlebihan, ini bahkan hanya turun dari sofa yang tingginya tidak sampai 1 meter.

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri"

.

Kelima anak adam itu telah duduk dibawah dengan membentuk lingkaran, mereka hanya terdiam terhitung telah 5 menit berlalu tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jadi sampai kapan kita akan terus diam seperti ini?" Ucap chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, jujur saja mereka sendiri bingung apa masksudnya duduk melingkar tapi tidak melakukan apa pun seperti ini.

"Sampai matahari terbit mungkin"- chen

Baekhyun hampir memejamkan matanya, dia mengantuk tapi mana bisa dia meninggalkan orang orang ini. Kai yang menyuruh mereka duduk begini malah tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali

"Kim jongin" – Chanyeol

"Jongin-ah"-Chen

"Hei itu ada kyungsoo" - Sehun

"Mana?" Kai tersentak lalu celingukan melirik kanan kiri

"Kyungsoo ada dirumah nya, sebenarnya saat ini apa yang kita lakukan?"

Sahut baekhyun kesal

"Ah maaf menunggu, aku sedang berfikir tadi." Kai mengeluarkan cengiran anehnya. Baiklah, lebih dari 5 menit berdiam hanya demi menunggu seorang kim jongin berfikir

"Aku berfikir karna tadi mendengar ucapan baekhyun mengenai 'dewasa'" Kai merubah nada bicara nya menjadi serius

"Lalu ada apa dengan dewasa?" Chen bingung, tidak biasanya kai bicara dengan nada serius.

"Jadi, karna kita sebentar lagi lulus sekolah.."

"Aku masih kelas 2, hari kelulusan ku masih lama" potong baekhyun

"Baiklah, karna kita kecuali baekhyun sebentar lagi akan lulus sekolah. bagaimana kalau kita menata pendewasaan diri kita. Lagipula kita harus memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa untuk masa depan kita nanti"

"Akhirnya kim jongin memikirkan masa depan, selain memikirkan masa depannya bersama kyungsoo" Ucap Chen kegirangan, ini perlu dirayakan piker chen

"Ya, biasanya memikirkan kyungsoo padahal kyungsoo saja tidak peduli dengan nya" –sehun

Kai merengut kesal, memang dia akui ini pertama kalinya dia bicara serius perihal masa depan. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah kelas 3 dan akan menjalani ujian kelulusan nanti. Semua nya harus mendukung, nilai, prestasi non akademik, kehadiran disekolah, dan catatan kenakalan siswa. Itu semua harus dalam kategori baik jika menginginkan masa depan yang cerah. Tapi sialnya, dalam catatan kai tidak ada dari itu semua dalam kategori baik. Kai saja selalu dihukum karna tidak mengerjakan tugas, lalu bagaimana nanti masa depannya?

"Sudahlah jangan menghina ku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan Ayo buat video porno! Nanti biar aku yang merekam nya"

Hening

Tidak ada yang bersuara

Sehun memijat pelipisnya "Aku fikir kau sudah berubah, ternyata aku salah"

"Untuk apa kita membuat video porno?" Ucap Chanyeol

"Untuk membuktikan kedewasaan kita?" Tebak baekhyun

"Benar byun baekhyun, Kalau kita berani membuat video porno berarti kita sudah dewasa"

"Konyol" –Sehun

"Sepertinya seru, ayo kita coba" Baekhyun mulai menggila, mata nya yang tadi mengantuk sekarang berjadi berbinar cerah. Baekhyun mulai mesum ternyata

Chanyeol menyikut lengan baekhyun "Baekhyun jangan gila"

"Aku penasaran sih, Tapi mari kita coba baek" Chen mulai ikut pembicaraan, Chanyeol diam sambil membayangkan Baekhyun dan Chen melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, baekhyun tidak boleh disentuh siapapun kecuali diriya.

"Jangan dengan chen, tapi dengan ku saja" Chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun mendekat dan memeluknya erat, Chanyeol juga menatap tajam kearah Chen.

"Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan" Kai menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update lagi hihi.. Saya mulai sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, apalagi saya mulai stress dan bingung mau pkl dimana T_T#nasibmasuksmk Jadi ya ini juga berpengaruh sama waktu saya untuk ngelanjutin ff ini.

Saya sempat berfikir buat berhentiin ff ini, terus mulai buat ff oneshoot atau threeshoot T_T

Tapi lebih baik memang sama lanjutkan dulu kali ya hehe

Silahkan beri kritik dan saran, dan maafkan kalau banyak typo, Cerita yang kurang jelas dan update yang sangat sangat lama ^-^

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review, jangan bosen buat review dan baca ff ini ya ^-^


End file.
